


It Has Sentimental Value

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotp, Headcanon, M/M, Oliver inspiring Barry, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was inspired by how Barry and Oliver seem to take of their “hoods” the same way. A headcanon developed… . this is the result (set in 3x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Sentimental Value

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I didn't want to mix it up with the Olicity "Where Do I Begin" drabble series.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

 

The foundry was silent, save for the whir of Felicity’s computers and the grating of the air conditioner. Barry let out a breath as he stepped off the metal stairs–everyone else was busy packing, saying their goodbyes. But he needed this–this moment to himself–to process everything that had happened over the past two weeks. His blinders had been painfully ripped away, exposing him to the darkness and tragedy of this occupation he had chosen.

He came to a stop in front of the brand new glass case, the metal dummy inside staring back at him blankly. And it finally hit him.

He wasn’t just playing dress up and running around the city just for fun.

Just because he could.

No.

This was real. He, Barry Allen, was a superhero and upon his shoulders rested an obligation to protect his city, no matter the cost.

His fist tightened upon the fabric in his hands as he continued to stare at that case. Sure, there was one similar at the S.T.A.R. labs for him to hang his suit up every night. But this case–aligned perfectly with Oliver’s and Roy’s–was like putting his name on a plaque on some prestigious wall of honor.

“You know, I never understood why you pushed so hard for the design of the mask when I was first designing the suit.” Barry glanced behind him and saw Cisco approaching him, hands in his pockets. “It always seemed more efficient to me to have something you could pull off, something that would reduce the risk of it possibly getting knocked off as you ran at higher speeds.”

His friend paused as he came to stand next to Barry, both of them looking at the cases in front of them. Cisco took out a hand and gestured towards Oliver’s suit which looked awe-inspiring under the lights. “But seeing his–I get it, man.”

A small smile pulled at his lips, even as he let out a sigh. “Without him–there is no Arsenal, no Canary, no Flash. It all started with him. And if I can be even half the hero that Oliver Queen is …”

Barry trailed off, his admiration, gratitude and respect for Oliver too much to put into words. With an understanding grin, Cisco clapped him on the shoulder, “Come on. Let’s go home.”

The two turned towards the stairs, before Barry remembered what he held in his grasp. Cisco barely had time to blink before Barry was next to him again and shaking his head the pair climbed the metal stairs heading back. Back to their friends. Back to Central City. Back to their mission.

But the scarlet suit that hung in the once empty glass case was a reminder that there was another superhero who was there to save the city.

_In a flash._


End file.
